Avalonese
redirects from Avalфnickcê, Avaloonecei and የአቫሎን ቋን Overview Avalonese is a Germanic and Norse derived language used by the early avalonese settlers, today government officials in Avalon are required to learn it. History Modern Avalonese (or just Avalonese) Modern Avalonese is the current version of Avalonese spoken on the EarthMineCraft.NetWork server, and is often just called Avalonese for simplicity. It is very similar in the way Latin is in which Avalonese is spoken by political figures and idiots who learn it in school but don't use it, while English is the language of the commonfolk, and English is primarily used in foreign affairs. There was once a push to convert the main language to Avalonese but failed simply because there was such a deep root in the commonfolk for the english language and because learning a language with both a thorn and cyrillic letters is stupid hard, although an unexpected outcome was the invention of Anglicized Avalonese, which is a mix of Avalonese and English and much easier to learn. An example of Modern Avalonese thus follows: Avalonese: "Engelckê erc veldigi ctincцndê og fortцnerê a bli forvicyt fra þet Avalфnickcê lekcikoneyt bþor vanligê menфneskerê blir þor laytê" English: "English is very stinky and deserves to be exiled from the Avalonese lexicon before the commonfolk get too lazy" Anglicized Avalonese one time the Avalonese government tried to impose Avalonese upon the english-speaking majority in order to unify avalon in language and to make Avalonese more than just a "you speak it you're my daddy" language, this was tried did not work as the English-speaking majority had a connection with their first language and dared not to learn a language with both a thorn and Cyrillic letters in it, this did however have the unintended consequence of the invention of Anglicized Avalonese, a subtype of Avalonese more intertwined with english than other languages, it is a registered minority language as only 15-25% of the population speaks it and is used in foreign situations such as with English-Speaking countries. An example of Anglicized Avalonese thus follows: Anglicized Avalonese: "Englic irs velri ctinaki ent decarfecei ta bli exofeted fram de Avaloonecei lekcikoin betor ta komoonkolkei blet bor laytei" English: "English is very stinky and deserves to be exiled from the Avalonese lexicon before the commonfolk get too lazy" Ancient Avalonese was the language of the Avalonese settlers before and slightly after arriving on Newfoundland Island, nobody speaks it as a first language today but it is used in religious affairs and gatherings based on the nation's religion Pissism and many Peests have to learn it as a second language in order to read out sermons correctly, it is also one of the first requirements for becoming the Poop. Many ancient relics are engraved with Ancient Avalonese such as the Pee Pee monument. An example of Ancient Avalonese thus follows: Ancient Avalonese: "'የእንግሊዝኛ ቋንቋ መጥፎ ነው እና ህዝቡ በጣም ሰነፍ ከመሆኑ በፊት ከአቫሎን መዝገበ ቃላት ቋንቋ መሰደድ አለበት።'"'' English: ''"English is very stinky and deserves to be exiled from the Avalonese lexicon before the commonfolk get too lazy" Category:Groups Category:Languages Category:Ethnicity